


Surfacing Fears

by StellaHope



Series: Rebirth AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Deepnest sucks, Friendly Comfort, Ghost actually has a mental “voice”, I actually gave this tags now thanks, Other, Quirrel is an absolute sweetheart, feelings are tough, they’ll probably fall in love real soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaHope/pseuds/StellaHope
Summary: As Quirrel took a rare moment to rest in Deepnest’s hotspring, he never expected the clamorous entry—or rather plummeting—of the small knight into the peaceful cavern. What he didn’t expect even more was to notice a shocking new addition to the other bug’s normally blank mask: a small black tear, slowly snaking its way down the smooth white surface. He knew in an instant that something was amis.





	Surfacing Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Oof here we go, my first little short story posted on AO3! <3
> 
> This is part of an overall story that I think we’re going to call Rebirth, and is part of a huge AU I’m developing with my close friend. In short, it’s an alternate ending where Quirrel, Ghost, the Hollow Knight and many other characters survive the infection era and rebuild Hallownest. This one comes much before the ending, however, and is one of the first scenes set to occur in the overall story. I’m sure I’ll be posting more scenes from the AU soon, but for now here’s a tiny taste of the beginning of Ghost’s new emotions. And some early feelings and fluff between them and Quirrel, because I just have to throw some shipping in everything (not too much yet.. that develops more later on in the story, trust me).
> 
> For now, I hope y’all enjoy this first little wholesome short.

Quirrel didn’t understand why his muscles ached as they did.

He didn’t feel it normally, but here in the hot spring, it felt as though a great pressure was released from his body as it was submerged in the steaming water. He was a young bug, or at least, he sure thought so. His early life being fuzzy never made him question his age. So what a curious thing this was.

With a tired sigh, he dismissed the thought and layed back against the rocks, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment. No matter the reason, he was dangerously tired from the treacherous journey through the lengths of Deepnest. Although he knew the labyrinthian depths existed outside the rule of the once glorious king of Hallownest, he had not anticipated its inhabitants to be so instantly hostile. The acid that the smaller spiders had spat at him on sight had burned greatly on contact, and he had been forced to draw his nail, although he was deeply conflicted in doing so. The creatures didn’t seem quite as mindless and infected as other bugs he’d seen, as far as he could tell. Killing them, even in protection of himself, left a sick feeling in his stomach.

Nonetheless, he had gained multiple acid burns and scratches in his travels, and the hot spring had been like a magical oasis as he stumbled upon it. The healing properties of the waters of such springs never ceased to amaze him. Well, nothing in Hallownest did anything but amaze him. He sank deeper in the shimmering liquid, appreciating the soothing heat.

Suddenly, as he felt himself start to drop into a light sleep, he was jolted awake by an enormous SPLASH only a small distance from his face. Glowing water rained down on his head and he unconsciously let out a small screech in alarm. He instinctively reached for his nail, then realized with instant panic that he had propped it against the nearby bench. He had no defense against whatever had dropped into the once peaceful cavern. As the newcomer barreled painfully into his chest, he yelped in panic, squeezing his eyes shut, praying that somehow he might be saved.

However, after a few seconds of held breath, Quirrel realized that this creature was not attacking him. The water had returned to a peaceful state, and whatever had crashed into him had gone quite still, although it still clung aggressively to his shell. Confused, he opened his eyes, only to find that the attacker was not at all what he’d expected. It was the little knight he had run into many times in his travels. The small bug had their face buried in Quirrel’s chest, and their stubby arms wrapped around him as far as they could reach, holding on for dear life.

“O-oh, my friend!” Quirrel greeted, relieved to see them rather than one of Deepnest’s hostile inhabitants. “I-I didn’t realize you’d traveled here as well! You gave me quite a scare! Where on earth did you fall from?”

The little bug said nothing in response, as usual, but there still seemed something off about the way they clung to Quirrel so desperately. It was alarming in the first place that this little bug was even making physical contact with him, when they had been so distant in the past. Had something possibly happened to cause this?

Hesitantly, Quirrel shifted into a more upright position, gently resting a claw on the little knight’s head, just between their horns. It felt cold and… strange, but not in a horrible way. “Are you alright, little friend?” he asked softly. “You seem… upset.”

The knight gave no response, other than what Quirrel thought was a small shiver. Something must be wrong to make the usually emotionless bug act this way. With every passing second, the larger bug felt more and more concern build up in his chest. Gently, he placed a claw on the smaller one’s shoulder, using the other to try to direct their chin away from himself so he could see their face. “My friend, what’s wrong? Let me see—” He nearly choked on his own words as the knight’s face was revealed to him. The blank white mask, that usually was so emotionless, had a new addition to its surface that sent alarm bolting through his entire body. A single black tear was streaking slowly down from their left eye, leaving an inky stain in its wake as the little bug stared aimlessly at the rocks behind him.

“Oh, little friend…” He struggled with his own claws for a moment, genuinely surprised, then reached out and gently wiped at the dark droplet, accidentally smudging the inky substance on their cheek. It made his fingers feel cold and tingly for a moment after it came in contact with his claws, and he dipped his hand in the warm water at his side to neutralize it. After a few seconds it was comfortable again, and he replaced it on the little bug’s head, stroking it gently as he pulled them close once again. “There, there,” he comforted quietly, “Whatever happened isn’t happening now, don’t worry. You’re safe here.” To his relief, they eventually accepted the embrace, leaning their forehead against Quirrel’s chest, half-submerged in the pleasant water.

Silence ensued for several minutes after, Quirrel continuing to pet the little knight’s pale head. After a while, the smaller bug shifted slightly, turning their head to rest their cheek against the larger bug’s softer belly shell. Then, with a sensation that sent a shiver through the Quirrel’s entire being, a word shot through his head in a way that was chilling but gentle.

_‘Confused.’_

Quirrel paused his movements for a moment, taking in the single word and rolling it around in his head. He knew in an instant that it had come from the little knight, yet he had no idea how. With a sense of awe and intrigue, he continued stroking their head, looking down at them curiously. “Confused…?” he repeated inquisitively. “About what, my friend?”

Another moment passed as they both listened to the gentle flowing of the spring water.

_‘Feeling. Hurtpaindifferent. Why.’_

Quirrel hesitated, trying to force himself to feel comfortable with the cryptic strings of words in which the smaller bug was communicating. It took him an embarrassingly long time to decipher what they could have possibly been referring to. “You feel… a different kind of hurt? That you aren’t used to?”

They were silent for a long moment, and Quirrel almost thought they had fallen asleep on him, until another string of words flowed through his head.

_‘Nohurt. Different. Pressurehurt.’_

Another pause.

_‘Wantmakenoise. Wantout. WantOUT.’_

He felt the little bug release a built up tension in their body that he hadn’t realized they’d been holding. They slid further down on Quirrel’s belly, slumping down into the water, their face just above the surface. Quirrel wrapped his arm around their shoulders so they didn’t slip all the way in.

“I think I understand,” Quirrel murmured, the knight looking up slightly. He sighed, putting a claw to his face. “I think… you aren’t used to feeling many emotions, are you? At least from what I’ve gathered, that seems to be the case.” He paused, the little bug staring at him. “I think… I think what you’re feeling is fear. Probably for the first time, because it’s confusing you so much.”

They said nothing for an agonizingly long moment, and Quirrel worried he had gotten it completely wrong.

_‘Fear..?’_

The word was short, but it was the first question he had heard from the knight. It had felt quieter than the rest, like a whisper, like the curious inquisition of a child. The small bug had never even heard of the concept of the emotion in their life.

“Yes…” Quirrel responded quietly. “It’s a feeling you get in your chest, where everything feels like it’s going to explode, and sometimes you want to scream. Or, sometimes you shake, sometimes you cry, sometimes you want to hide… There’s lots of ways fear shows itself. In all of us.” He resumed stroking the small knight’s head, his claws exploring up one of the bug’s horns and absently playing with the forked end. “It’s not wrong in the slightest. It just means your emotions are starting to show themselves more, little friend.”

They finally decided to pry themself away from Quirrel’s shell, sitting in the water only about a foot from him, looking down at the shimmering water in what almost seemed to be nervousness or shame. _‘Quirrelfear?’_ they asked quietly after a moment.

“W-why yes, of course,” the larger bug answered, “most all bugs feel fear. It’s not uncommon in the slightest.. especially with the dangers that make their home in Hallownest and it’s neighboring lands now. This dark labyrinth of Deepnest in itself has scared me silly many times on my journey here.”

The smaller bug still stared blankly at the water. Carefully, they adjusted their position, and, due to the water causing their cloak to drift away from their body, Quirrel could see them tuck in their short legs and hug them protectively. They refused to make eye contact as they mentally whispered more words. _‘Howfixfear?’_

Quirrel looked at them for a moment, then let out a sigh and reclined against the rocks again, letting his gaze roam about the cavern. “I’m sure you have a goal in mind, my friend; you surely must be here for a reason. I know I have a reason, even if I’m not absolutely sure what it is. So… keep that in your thoughts. Be brave and try to convince yourself that you can get through any obstacle, because you must reach your goal. At least that’s what helps me sometimes.” He glanced over to see the small bug now fixedly gazing up at him, and the intensity of attention on him nearly made his face flush. “And, I-I mean… talking to someone always helps. Which I hope.. um.. you’ve been feeling now…?”

To his relief, the knight nodded gently. _‘Yes. Lessfear.’_

Quirrel chuckled happily. “I’m glad. Y-you know…” he hesitated, suddenly feeling oddly flustered. He ran a claw down his face, unconsciously breaking eye contact. “I’m… I’m always around somewhere. You can always feel free to talk to m-me if you need to let anything out.” Silence followed this, stretching on for an agonizingly long moment, and Quirrel’s nervousness intensified. “O-or no—“

_‘Yes,’_ they answered, just as he began to contradict himself. _‘Will.’_

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was keeping in. As he struggled to find the right words to respond, the little knight scooted closer to him and leaned their head against his shoulder. Their contact, again, brought an eerie chill, but it seemed to be cancelled out by the heat of the spring, and Quirrel didn’t mind.

_‘Thankyou,’_ their mind whispered.

Instantly, bliss burst in the larger bug’s chest at the simple words. He couldn’t tell if it was because he was appreciated for the first time in a long while, or if it was simply because it came from the little knight. Anyhow… it felt incredibly good. He didn’t even realize that he was unconsciously chuckling until his breath was already finished. “Of course,” he replied joyously. “I’m very glad I’m able to be of help.” With an inner smile, he put his arm around the smaller bug’s shoulders and rested his cheek on the flat of one of their horns, appreciating the presence of his only friend in these majestic ruins.

They stayed this way for a long while, simply listening to the gentle flowing of the healing waters. Quirrel surely hadn’t felt this genuinely comfortable in a long, long time. It was one of the best feelings he thought he had ever experienced, and he wished it could stay this way forever. He and his friend sitting here as one, forgetting about the dangers and pressure of the world… what could be better?

As he felt himself starting to drift off again, he was stirred by a single word materializing in his mind.

_‘Ghost.’_

He tiredly pulled his eyes open, looking foggily at the pleasant shimmering pattern of the water on the cave walls. “...What’s that, my friend..?” he murmured, impossibly groggily.

If the smaller bug could smile, Quirrel felt the sensation of it radiate through him. _‘Ghost,’_ they repeated. _‘Callname. Hornetdoes.’_

He took a moment to process. “Ghost… is that your name…?” He felt a slight nod of the little knight’s head against his shell, and he hummed with a tired smile. “Hmm… Ghost. I like that.” He let his eyes fall shut again, his mind swirling with mist. “Ghost…” he murmured with a sigh. As he inevitably felt himself finally slip into the grasp of sleep, he felt a strange blossoming of joy in his chest, and he knew, somehow, that it had come from his friend.

Ghost was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon <3
> 
> Thanks for reading, y’all.


End file.
